Chiisana Koi no Uta (song)
Details *'Title:' Chiisana Koi no Uta *'Vocal:' Mongo800 *'Related TV Show:' Proposal Daisakusen Lyrics (romaji) Hiroi uchuu no kazu aru hitotsu aoi chikyuu no hiroi sekai de chiisana koi no omoi wa todoku chiisana shima no anata no moto e Anata to deai toki wa nagareru omoi wo kometa tegami mo fueru itsushika futari tagai ni hibiku toki ni hageshiku toki ni setsunaku Hibiku wa tooku haruka kanata e yasashii uta wa sekai wo kaeru Hora anata ni totte daiji na hito hodo sugu soba ni iru no tada anata ni dake todoite hoshii hibike koi no uta hora hora hora hibike koi no uta Anata wa kizuku futari wa aruku kurai michi demo hibi terasu tsuki nigirishimeta te hanasu koto naku omoi wa tsuyoku eien chikau Eien no fuchi kitto boku wa iu omoi kawarazu onaji kotoba wo soredemo tarizu namida ni kawari Yorokobi ni nari kotoba ni dekizu tada dakishimeru tada dakishimeru Hora anata ni totte daiji na hito hodo sugu soba ni iru no tada anata ni dake todoite hoshii hibike koi no uta hora hora hora hibike koi no uta Yume naraba samenai de yume naraba samenai de anata to sugoshita toki eien no hoshi to naru Hora anata ni totte daiji na hito hodo sugu soba ni iru no tada anata ni dake todoite hoshii hibike koi no uta Hora anata ni totte daiji na hito hodo sugu soba ni iru no tada anata ni dake todoite hoshii hibike koi no uta hora hora hora hibike koi no uta English Translation In this wide universe, there is A big world in a blue earth A small memory of love will reach You who are living in a small island Time has passed since I met you The letter with my piled up feelings increases Without us realising, it is already echoing between us Sometimes we're full of intensity, sometimes we're full of sadness These feelings echoes distantly This gentle love song will change the world Look, the person who is important to you Is right beside you I just want you to receive This echoing love song Listen, listen, listen to this echoing love song You've realized even when we walked In the dark, the moonlight will shine on us I won't let go of your hand I swear that these strong feelings will last for eternity In the depths of forever, I'll definitely say These same words without any change of feelings Even if it's still not enough, it'll change into tears And it'll change into joy that I can't put into words I'll just hold you, I'll just hold you Look, the person who is important to you Is right beside you I just want you to receive This echoing love song Listen, listen, listen to this echoing love song If it's a dream don't wake up, if it's a dream don't wake up The time I've spent with you will become an everlasting star Look, the person who is important to you Is right beside you I just want you to receive This echoing love song Look, the person who is important to you Is right beside you I just want you to receive This echoing love song Listen, listen, listen to this echoing love song Category:JOST